


sweet death

by shibuya



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Choking, Consensual Death, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibuya/pseuds/shibuya
Summary: “Is therenothingerotic about death, then?”“No …” Thanatos said, slowly. “How could it be?”Maybe it was the deviant product of dying so many times, of impalement and blood and pain that fused itself, like some malicious root, with pleasure. “Oh, I don’t know. Just a thought I’ve had.”
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 287





	sweet death

**Author's Note:**

> warning; one character kills another with the other's consent, it doesn't last long as per canon, heads up. I looooove this game I love this canon, sorry if this is hasty I wrote it all in one sitting just absolutely dying of zag than brain worms

The two gods, abed. 

“Is there _nothing_ erotic about death, then?”

“No …” Thanatos said, slowly. “How could it be?”

Maybe it was the deviant product of dying so many times, of impalement and blood and pain that fused itself, like some malicious root, with pleasure. “Oh, I don’t know. Just a thought I’ve had.”

Thanatos could sense a held tongue like he could know a heart attack on the other side of the mortal plane. “You think it could be pleasurable in some way, to die. Explain, Zagreus, or I’ll never understand you.”

“Drama,” Zagreus sighed. His thumb was rubbing circles on Than’s chest, tracing a dusky nipple. They were both exhausted of pleasure, but it only took precious moments to recover, such was the stamina of gods. “It’s comparable to climax, in a way. A sudden catching. And you would be right there, wouldn’t you? Death incarnate, to take me away at his total leisure.”

“How perverse you are,” Thanatos murmured at him. There was a warmth and affection there, but buried underneath, Zagreus saw his concern and doubt, too.

“I don’t forget that you … feel it too, in your way,” Zagreus said.

“Yes. Whether it be in Tartarus, Asphodel, or Elysium or beyond, I feel it when you die. That catching, as you say. And I do mourn you, each time I feel that loss, til I know you are risen again.”

Warmth bloomed in Zagreus’s chest. _He misses me when I’m gone,_ and, _I like that he misses me._ “You know bloody well I do not commonly die in Tartarus or Asphodel any longer. I’m quite capable of making it farther than that, these days.”

Thanatos bit his ear. “Such a prideful prince.” His voice, low in its timbre, once again husky with renewed lust. Zagreus could feel his interest waking against the side of his hip, hard and flushed with blood. “Should I kill you for your hubris? That’s what you’d like?”

Zagreus suppressed a shudder. “You needn’t humor such dark urges if they do not appeal. I’m perfectly fine with - ” Thanatos grabbed his cock. _“Fuck_ \- fine with _that.”_

“You have me interested, now. How would you want me to do it? How does your fantasy go, Zagreus?” His hand was slow, teasing. Zagreus groaned quietly.

“With your hands. Choking me.” His lovely hands, dextrous and lithe, cold to the touch but warm where they found Zagreus and stole his heat. Zagreus loved to take those fingers in his mouth, trace those fine shapes with his tongue while Thanatos took him from behind, harsh and unyielding, thrusting with the slam of his fiercely beating heart. He loved the brush of his hand, more gentle, on the crown of his laureled head as he sucked Than’s cock, adoring his body in a manner so intimate it made his blood burn to think of it. Gods, how he lingered in those moments, worshipping at him, praising him bodily in all ways he knew how. 

Perhaps it was a morbid lust, wanting those hands to press and push on him, coaxing out gasps, stifling his breath, unrelenting, ruthlessly taking until there was little else to give. 

“So excited,” Thanatos murmured at him, his lips brushing lightly against Zagreus’s jaw, a twin counter to the brutal squeeze he gave to Zagreus’s burning erection. His other hand, more cool to the touch, found the column of his neck. His thumb cradled the divot under his Adam’s apple. A faint pressure. A violet haze settled into Zagreus’s half-lidded vision, a deathly power infusing Thanatos’s limbs and coiling senuously around his prey. 

He couldn’t breathe. Zagreus felt his body struggle against the heavy, looming pressure that tightened around his throat. All the while, Thanatos worked at Zagreus’s cock, caressing in absent measure, misty tendrils of deathly fog kissing his flesh in cold pinpricks. “Give in to me, Zagreus,” Thanatos told him, soft and serene, desirous and cruel. _Yes,_ Zagreus thought. _Yes._

The pain of it was burning in his lungs, harsh and throbbing, as Thanatos kept him on the precipice of life, exerting just enough pressure around his throat to keep him there, dazed and nearly but not quite about to die. This was no quick reaping as Zagreus had come to know - it was an indulgent draining, a death by inches. Thanatos would increase that pressure, no more than a feather’s weight, and a new wave of burning, lung-ripping pain would ebb through. 

He came. And then death, like a stab. 

Zagreus crawled out of the bloody pool, barely sensate enough to recognize that Than was there, offering his hand to him, a sly smile on his lips as his groggy prince wicked the blood out of his hair and off his limbs.

That silent and intimate exchange did not last long as the reedy voice of Hypnos cut through Zagreus’s daze like a flash of cold air. “Looks like you didn’t even make it up one floor? What gives, Zagreus? Did you slip and fall or something? Oh, it says you were killed by - oh, whoa!” 

Than’s smile was thin and unfriendly. He looked - collected, refined. Not a hair out of place. Zagreus felt like the bottom end of a bender with Dionysus, though he did not yet regret it.

“A minor quarrel, Hypnos. It does not concern you.”

“Aw, man, that’s not nice! Maybe you can try solving things peacefully next time?”

“Maybe,” Zagreus said, giving Than a weak grin. “Let’s, uh. Make peace, yeah?”

“How naive you are to think you’re off the hook, Zagreus.” Thanatos’s eyes flashed with mirth and desire burning anew. 

The prince furtively reached for Thanatos’s hand, as they made their way back to Zagreus’s quarters. Thankfully, Hypnos seemed to be dosing back off, and the multitude of verdant shades had the sense to give them a wide berth as they returned. Only Cerberus gave the pair a miffed triad of snuffles as they passed, quiet so as not to disturb the rest of the house.

“How was it?” Than eventually asked, adorably timid for the circumstance.

“Pretty good. I liked the part where I shot off in your hand and died.”

Thanatos backed Zagreus onto the bed and shoved him down. “Ridiculous. You make it sound so tawdry, when I was only did as you asked. How can you make it up to me, Zagreus?”

“I can think of a few ways,” Zagreus said, as his lover knelt above him. He kissed his ribs, his navel, the delicate trail of fine hairs below. He held his hand in his, and whispered _thank you_ in each place, hoping Thanatos would understand, would know it when those utterances gave way to amorous breaths and embraces in the hours to follow.


End file.
